You Can Love Again
by MacGateFan
Summary: COMPLETE AU JAG Fanfic. Harm has a daughter and becomes a liaison between the military and civlian courts. JAG is where he meets Mac for the first time....
1. 1

Title: You Can Love Again  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Mac (col_sarah_mackenzie@yahoo.com)  
  
Disclaimers: JAG and all related characters are property of Donald P. Bellisario and Paramount Pictures.  
  
***************  
  
"How long will you be, Daddy?" 6 year old Hannah asked her father.   
  
Harm smiled at her. "Not too long, sweetheart. Don't worry, we won't be late for the movie."  
  
Hannah nodded and smiled back. He watched as he she opened the door and went around to wait for him on the driver's side. Her brown curly hair bounced as she walked. She looked so much like her mother.   
  
"Daddy, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Harm replied, shutting the door. "I was just thinking."  
  
"About Mommy?"   
  
He took her hand. She was so intuitive. Harm's wife, Jenna, died of cancer two years ago. If it hadn't been for Hannah, he didn't think he would have made it. "Yeah, Mommy."  
  
"I miss her too."  
  
The pair headed to the entrance of JAG Headquarters and Harm signed them in. He was a civilian lawyer and the Navy was looking for a liaison between JAG and the civilian courts.  
  
Harm hadn't counted on bringing Hannah with him, but her baby-sitter had been admitted to the hospital so he didn't have much of a choice. However, Hannah knew how important this was to her Daddy so she planned on being on her best behavior.  
  
"Daddy," Hannah whispered.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"See that lady? She's a Marine. I didn't know girls were Marines too!"  
  
Harm glanced over at the Marine Hannah was talking about. She was very beautiful, even in those drab colors. "Girls can be whatever they want to be, Hannah."  
  
A young petty officer smiled at the pair. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Harmon Rabb. I have a an appointment with Admiral Chegwidden."  
  
She nodded. "Follow me, Mr. Rabb. If you'll wait here, I'll let him know you've arrived."  
  
"Thank you, Petty Officer." Harm led Hannah to one of the chairs. "I shouldn't be too long, Sunshine."  
  
"I'll be good, Daddy, I promise."  
  
Harm placed a kiss on her forehead. "I know you will."  
  
***********  
  
Mac found Harriet in the break room. "There you are!"  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Harriet did you not see that gorgeous man come in here?"  
  
Harriet smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm a married woman."  
  
Mac rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean you can't look!"  
  
"Excuse me, Colonel Mackenzie?" Mac turned around. "The Admiral would like to see you."  
  
"Thank you, Jennifer. I'll be right there."  
  
A few minutes later, Mac headed over to her CO's office. She saw a little girl waiting patiently. Her thoughts of this man nearly faded. So he was married.   
  
*Ugh,* she thought, *Life just isn't fair!*  
  
"Hi," the girl said.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Ma'am, the Admiral said to give him five minutes."  
  
Mac nodded, sitting down. The girl seemed to watch her every move. "My Daddy says a girl can be whoever she wants to be. Is that true?"  
  
Mac smiled. "It is. Your Dad sounds like a smart man," she replied.  
  
"He's a lawyer. They pay him to be smart."  
  
The door opened and Mac stood at attention when the Admiral came into view. A quick glance beside her revealed the little girl doing the same.   
  
"As you were, Colonel." He knelt in front of her. "You must be Hannah. Your Dad told me some nice things about you."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Sir," she said.   
  
"Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, meet our new civilian liaison, Harmon Rabb."  
  
"Call me Mac."   
  
Harm could not take his eyes off her. She was so beautiful. Very different from his wife. Mac was thinking how handsome this man was and how much Hannah looked like him.  
  
"Mr. Rabb will start his position on Monday. We don't have any cases pending that needs to be reviewed, but I would like you to show him around."  
  
"Consider it done, Admiral," Mac replied.  
  
He nodded, then turned to Harm. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Rabb."  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
As soon as the Admiral had gone, Hannah grabbed Harm's hand. "Daddy, the movie!"  
  
He shook his head. He had been staring at Mac. "Of course, Hannah. Lets get going."  
  
"I look forward to working with you," she told him.  
  
"As do I, Colonel, but please call me Harm."  
  
Hannah smiled at Mac, then saluted her. "Bye, Colonel!"  
  
She watched the pair leave and sighed. Why was she always attracted to the wrong man?  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie?"  
  
"Oh, Harriet." She gave her friend a wry look. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to agree with you that he is something to look at and long enough to hear you sigh."  
  
Mac smiled sadly. "I sighed because he's married. Just my luck, huh? Besides I have to work with him."  
  
***********  
  
"Daddy, I think Mac likes you!" Hannah exclaimed as Harm drove out of the parking lot.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"A woman can sense these things."   
  
"Really? And where did you hear that?"  
  
Hannah smiled mysteriously. "That's for me to know and you to find out." 


	2. 2

*************  
  
You Can Love Again  
  
Part 2  
  
Author: Mac  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
*************  
  
Harm smiled at his beautiful wife and baby daughter. He was the happiest man on Earth. No one could take this away from him... or so he thought.  
  
Jenna handed Hannah to him. "I'm sorry, Harm, but I can't stay."  
  
"What?" Harm asked, staring at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
  
She ignored his question. "I love you both so much! Take care of her, Harm."  
  
Harm watched in horror as she faded away. "Wait! Jenna!" Harm found himself sitting up in his bed, reaching out for her. He felt a hand on his arm.   
  
"Daddy, are you okay?"  
  
"Hannah, what are you doing up?"  
  
"I heard you talking." Harm lifter her onto his lap. "Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
"Yeah, Angel."  
  
"But you said Mama's name."  
  
Harm took a deep breath and hugged her tightly. "I know. Do you know how much you look like her?"  
  
Hannah grinned and looked him. "Really?" Her smile fadded when she saw tears in his eyes. She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I miss her too, Daddy."  
  
*************  
  
Mac sighed as she stood in the break room stirring her coffee. "Uh, Ma'am, that's the third time you sighed in the last-"  
  
"5 minutes, 20 seconds," Mac replied, facing Harriet.  
  
Harriet smiled. "It's been 2 months, tell hm how you feel."  
  
"No, Harriet! I can't!"  
  
"Why not? Well, besides the fact that you work together."  
  
Mac looked around. "I don't want to talk about it here, lets go to my office."  
  
Harriet nodded and followed her friend. Mac shut the door and sat down with, yet, another sigh. "Maybe one day I'll be able to tell him my feelings," she began, "but it can't happen today or this month, for that matter."  
  
"But, why?" Harriet wanted to know.  
  
"It's the anniversary of his wife's death. It's really hard for him around this time of year."  
  
Harriet eyed her increduously. "He told you this?"  
  
"No, Hannah did."  
  
"Oh. How old was she at the time?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"The poor little girl," Harriet said. "Well, you can't let that stop you! He doesn't know you know."  
  
Mac nodded. "That's true..."  
  
The two jumped when the phone rang. "Colonel Mackenzie. Oh, hello, Harm," she said, glancing at Harriet.  
  
Harriet grinned and left her to her phone call. Those two would be together before they knew it, she said to herself. Mac just glared at her because she could tell what Harriet was thinking.  
  
"I just have some last minute details to go over with you," Harm was saying. "Hello, you still there?"  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. Yeah," Mac replied.  
  
Harm chuckled. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner so we can over this case."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"All right. I know this really great Chinese restaurant called Shin's. Should I pick you up or did you want to meet me there?"  
  
Mac smiled. "My favorite place to eat. I'll meet you there because there are a few things I have to take care of first. How about 2130?"  
  
"Great, I'll see you then."  
  
"See you." Mac's smile grew wider after she hung up the phone. He just had that effect on her. She called Harriet back into her office. Yes, she had some things to take care of first. She needed a new outfit and some fashion tips from her friend. 


	3. 3

***********  
  
You Can Love Again  
  
Part 3  
  
Author: Mac  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
Author's Note: Please remember that I am not a medical doctor, nor have I known anyone with any form of cancer.   
  
Dedication: This part is dedicated to the families of those with who have died of cancer.  
  
***********  
  
Mac smiled at Harm. They had just finished dinner and all business about the case had been discussed. She knew she'd have to tell him what she was feeling now or she'd never do it. "Harm, I want to talk to you about something?"  
  
"What's that?" Harm asked.   
  
"This is kind of hard for me to say because we've been working so closely the past few weeks. I think we really have something going."  
  
He nodded. "So do I, Mac."  
  
*Oh, boy,* she thought. *He doesn't think of me that way.*  
  
"Mac? Earth to Mackenzie."  
  
She shook her head and laughed. "Sorry, I must have spaced out there for a minute." Harm arched an eyebrow. "And you're wondering where I'm going with all this, I'm sure. I really like you and wanted to know if you'd like to pursue something a little more... serious."  
  
Harm stared at her. It was scary how she was thinking the same thing as she was. Not only that, but Jenna still weighed heavily on his mind. He needed to sort through those feelings first. He knew Jenna would approve. She wanted him to be happy, she said so before she died.   
  
"Sarah," he said, saying her name for the first time. "I'm definitely interested in this, but there's something you need to know."  
  
"Well," she replied. "Hannah sort of told me about your wife."  
  
He chuckled. "Did she? She's always looking out for me. I met Jenna my junior year in high school. We did everything together. After she graduated from med school, we got married and had Hannah two years later. A week after Hannah was born, Jenna was diagnosed with breast cancer. She went through every kind of treatment and shortly after she went into remission."  
  
"Jenna became sick again just after Hannah turned 3. She was feeling so weak that I had to take a leave of absence to help around the house.   
  
It was so hard, but I needed to be strong for Hannah. She just didn't understand what was going on. Of course she didn't, she was only three."  
  
Mac placed her hand on his. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"No, that's okay," Harm said. "I needed to get this out anyway. Especially since we're going to be friends, and hopefully, something more one day."  
  
"I'd really like that," she answered him, smiling.  
  
************  
  
Harm handed the baby-sitter some many. "Thank you for watching Hannah at the last minute, Franny, I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem, Mr. Rabb. It's really my pleasure."  
  
When she had gone, Harm turned off the lights and headed upstairs. He opened Hannah's door and walked over to her. He smiled and bent over to kiss her forehead. "Daddy?"  
  
"You tricked me! I thought you were asleep!"  
  
Hannah giggled. "I wanted to know how your date went!"  
  
"It wasn't date, Hannah," Harm protested. "It was a dinner meeting."  
  
"Don't you like her, Daddy? She likes you."  
  
Harm nodded. "I do like her. It's just..."  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yeah, Mommy."   
  
Hannah grabbed a frame from her nightstand and climbed onto Harm's lap. They looked at the picture together, each remembering the warmth of Jenna's arms around them. "She wants you to be happy, Daddy."  
  
"I know, Hannah."  
  
"So do I." 


	4. 4

**************  
  
You Can Love Again  
  
Part 4  
  
Author: Mac  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
Author's Notes: These are the POVs of each of the main characters. It was requested by someone, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it! :)  
  
**************  
  
HARM'S POV  
  
After tucking Hannah into bed, I headed to my room. Nothing had changed since Jenna's death. I didn't have the heart to move her things around or throw them away. Of course, her jewlery would go to Hannah.  
  
I sighed and looked around. My baby girl was right. Jenna would want me to be happy. She wanted me to find someone to love again. And Sarah, she seemed like a great place to start.  
  
I dressed in a t-shirt and boxers, falling asleep the minute my head hit the pillow...  
  
-For the first time in months, the nightmares were gone. I saw Jenna running towards me laughing. She wrapped her arms around me. "I love you, Harm. Never forget that. And never forget this: You can love again! I just want you and Hannah to be happy. You've grieved enough."  
  
I smiled at her. "I will, Jenna. We love you very much. Thank you."  
  
She kissed me lightly on the lips. "Until we meet again, my love!"-  
  
***************  
  
MAC'S POV  
  
I was so happy that Harm felt comfortable enough with me to tell me about his wife. It meant so much to me. I was somewhat of a loner growing up so there wasn't anyone I could tell my thoughts to or vice versa.  
  
Harm is someone I could tell my whole life story to and I know he wouldn't judge me. I sank into my bed, thinking of him and Hannah. She was a very brave little girl.   
  
As I drifted off to sleep, I imagined what it would be like to be a mother to her...  
  
-I was walking through a grassy meadow when I saw Hannah running in circles around a woman with flowing blonde hair. I walked over to them and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Mac!" Hannah exclaimed. "This is my Mommy!"  
  
"I'm Jenna. You must be Sarah. Hannah has told me so much about you," she said.  
  
I nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Jenna."  
  
"Will you promise me something?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me that you'll take care of Hannah and Harm. That you'll love them forever as I do."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Jenna kissed Hannah on the cheek. "You have to go with Sarah now because you have to help her take care of daddy. We'll see each other again one day."  
  
"I love you, Mommy!"  
  
"I love you too, Angel. Thank you, Sarah."  
  
"You're welcome," I replied, taking Hannah's hand.  
  
************  
  
HANNAH'S POV  
  
When I got up in the morning, Daddy was making breakfast. He looked very happy. "Hi, Daddy!"   
  
"Good morning, Sunshine!" he said, picking me up and giving me a kiss. "Are you hungry?"  
  
I nodded. "Yep! Whatcha making?"  
  
"Chocolate chip pancakes and sausage."  
  
"And chocate milk too?" I asked.  
  
Daddy laughed and set me on the floor. "Chocate milk too."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
I sat down at the table as Daddy brought my food over. He's the best Daddy in the world! He's nice and funny. He doesn't get mad at me unless I did something bad. I like when he's not mad so I don't do bad stuff.  
  
"We're going to meet Mac's little sister today."  
  
"Really?" I asked. "Is she like Mac?"  
  
"I don't know,why do you ask?"  
  
"Cause Mac is nice." I looked up at him. "So lets eat so we can meet her!" 


	5. 5

************  
  
You Can Love Again  
  
Part 5  
  
Author: Mac   
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
Author's Notes: Since this is an AU, I've decided to change Chloe's age.   
  
************  
  
"Mac, is he really as gorgeous as you said?"  
  
Mac laughed. "Yes! Now will you calm down, Chloe! You're 24 years old."  
  
"So what," Chloe replied with a shrug. "This is the best thing that's happened to you in a long time. I've never seen you so happy!" She giggled. "Your last boyfriend left something to be desired."  
  
Mac throw a pillow at her little sister. "Quit being mean!"  
  
Before Chloe could retaliate, the doorbell rang. She grinned and ran to answer it. Mac shook her head. Maybe introducing the two so soon wasn't such a good idea. With a sigh, she joined Chloe to greet her guests.  
  
After dinner, Chloe and Hannah were playing Candyland (Hannah brought it over just in case) while Harm and Mac drank coffee and chatted with each other.   
  
"It's your turn, Chloe," Hannah said.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said, picking up a card. As Chloe moved, Hannah asked what she was thinking about. "Just look at them. It's so sweet. I think they really need each other."  
  
Hannah nodded. "I really like Mac. She's nice."  
  
"I thought so too when I first met her."  
  
"Isn't she your sister?" Hannah asked in confusion.  
  
"Not my real sister. We met when I was about 10 and have been friends ever since. We're both the only child in our families."  
  
Hannah smiled. "Me too. My Mommy got sick when I was little. We were sad for a long time."  
  
"You're not alone, Hannah," Chloe told her. "You have me for a sister now."  
  
"And maybe another Mommy."  
  
Meanwhile, Mac glanced over at Chloe and Hannah. "You know, this was a great idea, Harm. It looks like those two are hitting it off well."  
  
"Yeah," Harm replied. "And those embarrassing stories will keep me laughing for a few days."  
  
"I don't know Harm, Hannah told me all about that hike through the woods. Poison Ivy all over the place..."  
  
Harm's face turned a bright shade of red. "You're not going to repeat that to anyone are you?"  
  
"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," Mac answered with a gleam of mischief in her eyes.  
  
Hannah ran over excitedly. "Daddy, I beat Chloe!"  
  
Mac smiled at the pair. He was so sweet with her. Hannah looked over at her and held her hands out. "Do you want to sit on my lap?" she asked. Hannah nodded. When they were situated, Mac looked up at Harm. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied, smiling back at her.  
  
*************  
  
Mac poked her head into the Admiral's office. "Excuse me, Sir. Are you busy? Coates wasn't at her desk..."  
  
"Come in, Colonel," He replied, gesturing to one of the chairs. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, sir, this is kind of an unusual request."  
  
AJ eyed her warily. "Just spit it out, Colonel."  
  
"You know that Mr. Rabb and I have been working together for the past few months." At the Admiral's nod, she continued. "Since then we've come to realize a few things about ourselves."  
  
"You want to date, is that it? Colonel, I was waiting for one or both of you to approach me about this. Since Mr. Rabb isn't officially assigned to this office nor is he in the Navy, I don't forsee this as a problem."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you, sir. That's all we wanted to know."  
  
The Admiral returned a smile. "Good luck, Colonel. I'm very happy for you. Dismissed."  
  
"Aye aye, sir!"  
  
Admiral Chegwidden chuckled to himself as she walked out the door. He needed to talk to Turner. He won the office pool! 


	6. Epilogue

************  
  
You Can Love Again  
  
Epilogue  
  
Author: Mac  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
Notes: Hey guys. This is the conclusion for now. I wanted to get my pending fanfiction complete before I have surgery next Friday. I'm not sure if I'll add more to this particular story, make it a series, or just conclude it here. Your thoughts would be appreciated. Thanks for reading! ~Mac :)  
  
************  
  
"Mom, I can't find my new shoes!" Hannah called.  
  
Mac shook her head. "Hannah, I told you they're in your closet. I put them there myself."  
  
By the time Mac got to Hannah's room, there was clothing everywhere! It was unbelievable! *How did a 9 year old accumulate so much clutter?* She asked herself.  
  
"Mac, we're home!"  
  
She smiled to herself. That's how. When you're 'Daddy's Little Girl', you've got him wrapped around your little finger. She held out her hand.   
  
Hannah grinned, her lost shoes momentarily forgotten as she rushed down stairs to greet her father. Mac followed, being careful not to trip over the piles of clothes.  
  
"Hi Daddy, hi Tay!" Hannah exclaimed. Hannah was very happy to have a baby sister.   
  
"Nannah!" She squealed. Harm set Taylor down so she could give Hannah a kiss. "Missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too, Tay."  
  
Mac joined the three in the foyer. "Hey!"  
  
Harm smiled at her. "Hey there, Marine." Harm chuckled as Taylor nearly tackled Mac to the ground. "Careful there, Tay. You don't want to hurt Mama or the baby, do you?"  
  
Taylor shook her head furiously. "No. I'n sorry, Mama."  
  
Mac bent down to kiss her daughter. "It's all right. Now, why don't you and Hannah wash up for dinner."  
  
"Okay! Come on, Nannah!" she exclaimed, pulling her sister with her.  
  
Harm wrapped his arms around Mac. "Did I mention how beautiful you looked today?"  
  
"About a dozen times early this morning, but tell me again. I keep looking in the mirror and all I see is a fat cow."  
  
"Stop that, honey," Harm replied. "You're beautiful."  
  
Mac stood on her tiptoes. "How about a kiss?"  
  
"I'd be happy to oblige." Harm leaned down and kissed her passionately.   
  
When they finally came up for air, Mac giggled. "You do know this is how I became pregnant?"  
  
Harm grinned. "I certainly do!"  
  
The couple was so lost in each other that they didn't notice two little girls watching from the top of the stairs and giggling. "Mama and Daddy love each other lots?" Taylor asked.  
  
Hannah smiled. "They do."  
  
"What about your Mama? Does Daddy still love her?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
They giggled again when Harm pointed them out to Mac. "Little spies," Mac said, shaking her head.  
  
"What do you think we should do with them, Colonel?"  
  
Mac placed her hands behind her back and walk towards the stairs. "That's a good question, Mr. Rabb."  
  
Hannah and Taylor giggled more as their parents continued to joke around with them. "You can't catch us!" Hannah sang, pulling Taylor with her and running towards their room.  
  
Mac laughed as Harm rushed up the stairs (two at time no less). When she arrived in the girl's bedroom a few minutes later, she found Harm on the floor being attacked.  
  
"Mac! Help!" he cried.  
  
She shook her head. "Sorry, I can't."  
  
"You're a double agent, aren't you?" Harm asked, feigning shock.  
  
"So what if I am?" Mac replied.  
  
They all laughed happily and somewhere above, Jenna was laughing with them. 


End file.
